simple plan and Bowling for Soup Parodies Yugioh
by pharoh atemu
Summary: just a bunch on simple plan and bowling for soup songs, that have been fired at with the yugioh laser
1. I'd duel anything

Another duel is being won  
I'm thinking about you because your the one  
But you're out there  
And I'm here dueling

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd duel anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd duel anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of staying in school  
And we wil leave this place   
And to never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be dueling

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd duel anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd duel anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd duel anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd duel anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd duel anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd duel anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd duel anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd duel anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd duel anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you


	2. I'm dueling for you

I heard you're dueling okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm dueling for you  
And I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm dueling for you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm dueling for you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you   
And after all we've been through  
I'm dueling for you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd live a millenia to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine

Heartbreaker  
I'm dueling for you


	3. I'm just a kid

Sorry for not adding a disclaimer or anything here in the first two chapters, here is all that you need to know

1st: most of these songs are in yami/atem/atemu's point of view, if they arn't then I will tell who's point of view its in. (By the way, this song is in my point of view)

2nd: actually there isn't a second thing...

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or simple plan's songs(any of them)...Just you all wait..I will...soon...

* * *

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that Yami wouldn't call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

_Chorus:_  
I'm just a kid and the shadow realm is a nightmare  
I'm just 13, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good dueling time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and the shadow realm is a nightmare  
I'm just 13, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the heck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _repeat x5_

I'm just a kid and the shadow realm is a nightmare  
I'm just 13, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and the shadow realm is a nightmare  
I'm just 13, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight


	4. duel perfect

Hey, here is the fourth chapter,

point of view: mine/reader

disclaimer: still don't own yugioh...but I do own a slifer the sky dragon model! and other yugioh stuffs

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time dueling others I wanna duel?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna duel good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't duel perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't duel perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
because I'm stuck here in the shadows

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna duel good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't duel perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't duel perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't duel perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't duel perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't duel perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't duel perfect


	5. The Boy all The good girls want

Hi again! Yea I know this isn't Simple Plan, but I thought instead of having a new story made for Bowling for Soup, I make this story both simple plan and Bowling For Soup.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

8 o'clock, Friday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a boy a little cooler than me.  
His name is Yami, He's a duelest with a Hikiri,  
he wears a Duel Disk, but I'm not quite sure what that means. 

And when he walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
he doesn't notice me!

Cause he is playin' Duelmonsters  
Creamin' over tough girls  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in his eyes

It's like a bad movie  
he is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the boy all the good girls want.  
he's the boy all the good girls want!

He likes the Nirvana and I like Simple plan  
His cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
he says he'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
he'll never know that I'm the best that he'll never have

And when he walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
he'll never notice me!

Cause he is playin' duelmonsters  
Creamin' over tough girls  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in his eyes

he likes 'em with good stats  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does he know who I am?

It's like a bad movie  
he is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the boy all the good girls want.  
he's the boy all the good girls want!  
he's the boy all the good girls want!  
he's the boy all the good girls want!

There he goes again  
With fishnets on, and his weird spikey hair  
he broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
I never wanted to see him defeated!

Now I am playin' duel monsters  
Tryin' to be a tough girl  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I've got good stats  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped...moped...

It's like a bad movie  
he is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the boy all the good girls want.

he's the boy all the good girls want!  
he's the boy all the good girls want!  
he's the boy all the good girls want!  
he's the boy all the good girls want!  
(There he goes again)  
he's the boy all the good girls want!  
he's the boy all the good girls want!  
(There he goes again)  
he's the boy all the good girls want!  
he's the boy all the good girls want!


End file.
